Sister Clone
by BlueKat12345
Summary: Sequel to Imperfect Clone. Takes place a month after first story. Sis' adventures continue as she travels around under the guidance of her brother, Kix. Follow her as she see the world, meet new people, and watch as she questions her place within the galaxy and learn that she is more than just a clone with the help of her brothers.
1. The Gift

(Sis' POV)

"Sis?" I hear a familiar voice call to me. Turning to where the voice was coming from, I see my brother and mentor, Kix smiling at me. "You haven't touched your food."

I look down at the table in front of Kix and I and saw a tray full of food that had hardly been eaten. "Oh, I suppose I'm not as hungry as I thought." I say to him, which I suppose is true since I haven't eaten it. Though I can tell from the from the way Kix is looking at me that he doesn't believe.

"Are you okay?" Kix asks me in a calm voice, the same one he uses when he tries to soothe a patient or in this case, convince me that I can talk to him about whatever is on my mind. I know he means well, but honestly, I find it frustrating. "Is there something you need to talk about?"

I suppress a groan. "I assure you Kix, I am fine. There is nothing I want to talk about."

"Are you sure?" Kix asks, in that same infuriating gentle voice.

"Yes." I say finally. Then I give another look at my food and begin to eat it. I'm not really hungry, but maybe this will convince him that I'm alright.

(Kix's POV)

I watch as she eats her food. I don't know what she thinks she will accomplish by eating, but if she thinks that will make me worry less, she is wrong. She has been working with me for several months, so I can tell when there's something on her mind. I just wish she would talk about with me, or at least with someone.

But I think I have an idea on how to help her. "Sis, when you finish eating, I need to show you something." I tell her. She looks at for a moment, but she eventually nods and finishes eating.

After we through away food scraps and put our trays away, I lead her off somewhere.

"Kix, this isn't the way to the infirmary." She tells me.

"I know." I say, giving the kid a little smile. "I just need to show you something." Then I lead her to a small storage room. Once we were both in the room, I pick up a small rectangular box and present it to her. "We don't usually keep personal things, but I was able to get you this."

Sis hesitantly takes the box. I watch as she examines the box, confused. It's actually rather adorable, in a way. "Open it." I instruct. Then she opens the lid of the box and pulls an item out of it. A video tablet. Then she examines the tablet. "I know you don't like to talk about what going on in your mind with me, but you shouldn't keep it inside all the time. This is a video diary, you can speak to it and record what you say. This button is so you can record and that button is so you can go back and hear past entries. And the final is so you can delete an entry or start over."

"Oh." Is the only thing she says as she continues to look at the tablet in her hands. "Do I present this to you after a speak to it?" She asks.

"Nope." I say to her. "This is for you and only you. No one but you will go through this." Then I head to the door. "You don't have anything to do at the moment, so I think this is the perfect time for your first diary entry. Come back to the infirmary when you've finished." Then I leave the room, leaving Sis alone with the video diary.


	2. Diary Entry 1

(This is a different kind of chapter. Sis now has a video diary so there will be some chapters that will be entries. If the words or bold, then that means she is taking to her diary and recording entries. Each entry will be in her point of view, and it will get a bit more detail than usual POVs.)  
Abc=regular  
 **Abc=diary entry**

(Sis' POV)

As Kix leaves me alone, I continue to look at the device he gave me. Despite what Kix told, I honestly have no idea what to do with this thing. But he suggested that I use it now. So I sit on top a small stack of boxes, and I press the button Kix told me would record my voice. I see a red light glow and the tablet screen turned on and I look at an image of myself for a moment. I suppose no harm will come from talking to this thing, if it will make Kix happy. I take a deep breath then speak.

 **Um..Hello. My name is...uh..well, I am called Sis. I am about 7 years old, although I am biologically 14 years due to clones aging faster than 'normal' humans, I suppose.**

 **Oh, I am a clone, if I didn't mention earlier. Now, clones are usually male, but there was an error with my creation so I am a female. And as far as I am concerned I am the only female. Not that I really care, I mean, I get along fine with a decent number of the male clones here. In fact, I am being trained by one of them, his name is Kix, and a clone medic.**

 **...*sigh* I'm sorry if I am rambling, I just don't know what exactly I'm supposed to say. One moment, I am trying to get Kix to stop pestering me with questions about what I'm thinking, then he leads me to a storage room and gives me this, claiming that that it would be good if I speak to this. I don't know why, I mean, it's not as though this little device can actually talk back.**

 **At least, I don't think this can talk back. Kix didn't say it could. All he told me was I could talk to this and only I and this diary would know what I say. I suppose I can appreciate being able to speak whenever I want to. I mean, I can't imagine this device trying to push me to say what's on my mind.**

 **I mean, I can understand why Kix is so...persistent, due to the...we'll say difficult beginning I had. I really do appreciate that he cares so much about me. Honestly, out of all my br-um, I mean, out of all the clone troopers here, I like to think that I am closest to him. Though I suppose it is to be expected, since I have been training under his guidance for about a month. Though I don't really have a lot of time to be around others, so I suppose it may not really mean much, but it does to me.**

 **Speaking of Kix, I really should get back to him. So, I guess I'll speak again, not sure when, but I promise I will.**

Then I press another button, the one Kix said would end the recording. I wait for a moment, then I saw the screen turn black and the red light ended. I assumed that meant that the device was turned off. I got up from the boxes I was sitting on and grabbed the box that the video diary was in. I carefully placed it back in the box and closed it. Then I leave the storage room.

I walk down the hall in silence, occasionally looking at the strange gift Kix gave me. Then I see the infirmary and enter, where I find Kix cleaning equipment.

I speak up to get his attention. "I'm back." He turns to me and smiles.

"How did your first diary entry go?" He asks me with his smile.

I shrug." It was fine." I tell him. "Although I fail to see how speaking to this device will be good for me."

He continued to smile at me then he walks up to me and puts his hand on my head. "You'll understand soon." Then he ruffles my hair. I felt my face grow warmer as I pull his hand away from my head. I glare at Kix as he chuckles. "Anyway, can you help me organize the medicine. We need to know which is good and which needs to be thrown away."

I nod at him, giving him a small smile. "I can do that." As I get to work, I keep my small smile. While I still don't understand the purpose of this little device, I know Kix means well and I appreciate it.


End file.
